1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head protection assembly for protecting nozzles when transporting an ink-jet head and the like, and a protection method of an ink-jet head.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a means for protecting ejection ports when transporting and preserving an ink-jet head of ejecting ink drops from the ejection ports. For example, in a recording head (ink-jet head) disclosed in a Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei7-89085, a seal of acryl-based adhesive is closely adhered to an ink ejection port face (ejection face) and a recording head is put in a storage case of conductive polystyrene, which is again put in an aluminum pouch, thereby preserving the recording head.
However, in the recording head disclosed in the above document, since the seal is closely adhered to the ink ejection port face, the adhesive of the seal is transferred to the ink ejection port face and the transferred adhesive blocks the ink ejection ports. As a result, when the ink-jet head is used, there may occur a bad ejection problem of the ink.